heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Intuition
Brother to Rexana and a poet "Man cannot live by bread alone, he must have peanut butter." -James A. Garfield Intuition is a tiny dragon. He is about half the size of a regular NightWing and is quite scrawny. He has no fat or muscle on him. Inty has bright yellow eyes and pure white horns. He always has a pencil or pen tucked behind his ears and a notepad in his talons, filled with jagged, scratchy handwriting. Intuition usually wears t-shirts and jeans, "decorated" by his sister. All his shirts are worn and have some holes in them, as he hasn't grown since he was twelve. He does have several sets of specially tailored "fancy clothes" for meetings and book signings. He sports a sapphire-blue paint splattering tattoo on his collarbone. Intuition is a quiet NightWing. He doesn't talk much, despite his status. You'd think a famous poet would have some confidence. Inty hates public speaking, and it is his greatest fear. He is self-conscious and dislikes even talking to the cashier at a grocery store. He does get defensive whenever someone makes a jab at or mentions his orientation, as he is extremely self-conscious that he is gay. Many dragons tell him that they still respect him, but it hasn't helped him much. Intuition was left as an egg on the doorstep of a Nightcry orphanage. His egg was illegally left in the moonlight, so he hatched with mind-reading powers. The orphanage took him in gladly, and he had a few good friends there. He wasn't bullied, he didn't bully others, he just blended in with all the other dragonets there. Until that fateful day, on his fifth birthday, two DeathWings came in and asked to visit the dragonets. They had a fondness for young Intuition, and adopted him on the spot. When he got home, he was promptly greeted a young DeathWing covered in drying paint. She embraced him warmly, welcoming him to their home and expressing her happiness (quite loudly). When she finally let him go, there was a trail of blue paint splatters on his collarbone. She attempted to wipe them away, but Intuition didn't let her. He thought the color was pretty, and he liked it. Of course, it washed off when he took a shower later that day, but he didn't care. He grew up alongside his sister, her artistic love rubbing off on him. He got interested in poetry and started writing it when he was twelve. He graduated Pyrrhia University and went on to become a poetry and history author. He sells millions of books across the continent. His bestselling books at the moment are The Lost World: Theories on the Lost Continent ''and ''Relucentem Flammam Ignis et Chelis, a fiction epic about a war that divided dragons into the seven tribes. Harper: Intuition loves his mother with all his heart, even though they aren't biologically related. Noah: He and his father get along very well and understand each other. They have an almost brotherly relationship. Rexana: He and his sister can work together and create wonderful masterpieces and poems. They are practically inseparable. * Inty wasn't originally going to be a NightWing. He was going to be Rexana's biological brother. * I was thinking about making him a thief at first //insert gallery here\\